User talk:Badass Canadian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Foggy Mountain Pass Of The Old Westerner page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:07, 2010 April 28 Wow! Thanks! You wrote those two? Wonderful work! And it's wonderfully organized as well! I wanted to work on those but never really had time besides the Prologue. By the way, if you have time, could you fix that one up too? Thanks for the hard work! Gatogirl12345 22:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Summaries Hi Badass Candadian, just wanted to say hello and a huge thank you for your work in updating the chapter summaries, it's greatly appreciated. If you need any help in any other area regarding the wiki, don't be afraid to ask. Blackstar1 23:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well... It's not like we haven't had chapter summaries in the back burner for quite sometime. I wanted too the most (the others were satisfied to just edit the plot which I wasn't so keen about) but never really had the time. As for Blackstar editing...well, we do correct each other all the time and whatnot this way... ^^; ...especially him since well, it's been just him and me before you came mostly. Our wiki creator is barely here either. ^^; Also, I think it's better to leave notes to us than leave a note in the articles themselves. Click on out names to go to our talk page. Anyone else that comes here comes here even more seldom that us. Just to add one more thing. This wiki is also opened to unregistered contributors so there is always the off chance that some contributor edits randomly as well...and sometimes even adds incorrect info. Personally, I've gotten accustomed to check every time I get an e-mail for an edit. XD Gatogirl12345 19:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly; I'd like to apologize if I gave a negative impression when editing some of the pages you have been working, it was never my intention to imply that the work was bad in any manner by undertaking those edits, on the contrary I'm very impressed by both the amount and the quailty of your work thus far. However, before continuing here I must warn you that you really should expect pages to be continually edited upon by multiple users without prior warning as this is just the way in which a wiki functions, they're communty driven projects afterall. The reason why it appears to not yet be common practice here is as Gatogirl12345 correctly stated above, we just don't have a significant community who edit here regularly. Anyway, with that long rant over, my previous statement still stands if you need any help at all just ask. Blackstar1 20:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob... ...really. Anyways, I think I could work on a few summaries on the other end to help you out... of course, my play byplay can always be a little awkward. Also thanks for taking on the Prologue as well.Gatogirl12345 18:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi. Okay, here is the scoop. Right now there is a bureaucrat in which hasn't been active since last year around this time. So, BlackStar1 nominated me to take over. (I voted for him but I didn't convince him and already put it on the community wiki.) However, I just want to ask you if you have any objection of me taking over. However, unfortunately we haven't gotten familiar much but I find it a tricky position since you don't know us that much and we don't know you that much.Gatogirl12345 00:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC)